Kyle's Haircut fetish
by jepale
Summary: It seems that fiona has a lot of attention taken away from her and her gorgeous face and LONG brown silky hair after a friends of hers cuts off her long dirty blond hair. What will fiona do about it?


Fiona woke up one morning and took a shower. It was her first day of school. Fiona was excited to meet people she had only seen three months earlier. She brushed her long cinnamon hair, that reached just about down to her butt. She cherished her hair, She loved how straight and nearly perfect it was, it had perfect layers, and few split ends. It's what made her who she was to most people. She had a cute face, and excellent body features, and to top it off her hair was perfect.

Fiona got to school and met all of her old friends, she was starting her sophmore year.

Hey amber! I missed you so much! Fionna said

Hey fiona, I missed you too, I can't believe school is starting so early, it's only the 26th! Said Amber

Fiona replied saying "UUGGHH yeah, it's like they are secretly trying to make the school year longer and longer each year."

Amber responded with "Thanks Obama!"

It was period 3 and Fiona met one of her friends that she is not very close to anymore, but they use to bed friends in second grade. It was Sierra

Sierra walked into Geometry class late because it was picture day, Since they have picture day every time the school year starts.

Fiona nearly squelled at sierra.

Sierra had Long Thick Dirty blond hair. It would reach to about her butt, It was wavy and very attractive. Her hair had a mix of bright blond, and a light brown underneath. She loved it.

Sierra walked into the classroom with 12 inches of hair chopped off. Her Long lucious golden locks were not there. She went with a blunt cut, Chopping off what many boys thought was sexy long hair. Fiona cringed after seeing that.

Fiona could not stop thinking about how unfitting sierra's chop was. How did it go down? Did she cut it herself? did she just turn on some clippers and just go right through a ponytail? Did she go to a hairdresser? Did she grab a pair of scissors and slice through her thick hair all by herself?

Fiona sat at lunch with her friends amber, pauline, lindsey and sydney.

Lindsey: Did You see Sierra's new haircut!?

Sydney: Yeah I think it looks really good!

Pauline: what are you talking about! Long hair is beautiful, why did she cut it off!

Fiona: Hahaha I feel bad for her, does she know that long hair is what really makes a woman?

Lindsey: Well I don't know if thats right but i definitly agree that she should have kept it long!

Pauline: Oh my gosh, look over there!

Pauline points to sierra two tables over.

Lindsey: holy crap, are those guys hitting on her!

Sydney: they totally are... It has to be her new hair..

Fiona: No! It can't be! Long hair is what is in fashion!

Fiona's friend kyle came over to her, Kyle and Fiona have been friends since they were young, so they could tell anything to each other, they even come over eachother's house a lot just to talk.

Kyle: Oh boy, everyone's trying to pick up sierra, she got that awesome haircut.

Fiona: Kyle shut up, Her long hair was so much prettier!

Kyle: that's what you think, but i think short just got sexy.

Fiona: UGGHH whatever kyle.

Sydney: Fiona haha your such a drama queen.

Fiona: Syndey shut up, i'm no whore, i just like to be on top of fashion trends.

Kyle: Anyway wanna come meet me at my house tonight?

Fiona: Sure whatever kyle.

Fiona finish's her first day of school and heads home, her house is close enough to the school where she could just walk home, and kyle lived close too, so fiona decided to walk to kyles after she ate dinner.

Kyle: Hi fiona, whats up

Fiona: I don't know, I'm kind of bored, I really want to do something.

Kyle: want to just watch some TV or something?

Fione: sure.

Kyle Turns on the Tv and switched it to some random channel

Fiona: Ugh. I'm really jealous of sierra.

Kyle: Why, about her hair? You shouldn't worry about that, it's just hair.

Fiona: I have to keep on top of all the fashion trends though!

Kyle: Ugh Fiona you make this so hard for me.

Fiona: make what so hard for you?

Kyle: I think it's about time i've told you one of my biggest secrets.

Fiona: what..? what is it?

Kyle: I have a fetish...

Fiona: For what?

Kyle: Haircuts.

Fiona: Oh. That's really weird kyle. Is that why you thought sierra was so hot?

Kyle: Well, partly, But she really does look good with that shorter haircut.

Fiona: Ugh. Short hair can't possibly be in fashion.

Kyle: Well trends have to start at some point.

There was a silence for a few moments before Fiona responded.

Fiona: Kyle, you're not cutting my hair no matter what you say about sierra.

Kyle: ...but

Fiona: No buts, Long hair is pretty, and I've spent so much of my time growing it out and taking care of it.

Kyle: Let me tell you something Fiona.

Fiona: Are you going to tell me another stupid story?

Kyle: No. Anyway, Sometimes what makes short hair attractive is the fact that women with short hair are brave enough

To cut off what they think men love so much. Girls just think that long hair will always be attractive, but they decide

to use it to hide what they don't think is perfect; they hide themselves behind their hair.

Fiona flips her hair over her shoulder so she can view her long thick hair.

Fiona: Fuck it. Kyle, do what you think will make me nice.

Kyle's face immedietly turned cherry red, and he got excited.

Kyle: Do you mind if I... Have fun with it... I'll still make it look good, but mind if I mess around with

it as I'm cutting it?

Fiona: As long as you don't screw anything up. I really don't want to do this kyle. I love my hair.

Kyle leaves the room and returns moments later with a nylon cape.

Kyle: Ok fiona, get on this stool and we will get started

At this pount Kyle was obviously sexually aroused by the thoughts of cutting off long brown locks of hair in any way he

wanted to.

Fiona: Oh my god I don't want to do this kyle.

Kyle: yes you do, You'll look really hot.

Kyle wraps fiona in the blue nylon cape. He pulls out all of fiona's hair from under the cape, it aroused kyle to see meter

length brown hair go down the cape, soon to be cut off and on the ground.

Kyle makes a ponytail low in fiona's hair so that after he cuts it off, he will still have hair to have fun with.

Fiona: Oh god. I please, I hope you make me look good.

Kyle pulls out a pair of large clippers

Fiona: WOAH WOAH WOAH, What the hell do you plan to do with those! I don't want to go bald!

Kyle: Don't worry, I'm not shaving your head, I just love the sound of clippers cutting through a thick ponytail.

Fiona: Oh my god kyle, you must be sick.

Kyle: Ok, 3, 2, 1

Kyle flicks the swith to on, and the room is filled with the sound of clippers buzzing. Kyle moves the clippers slowly

to the only 4 inch ponytail. Within seconds the loud clippers are at work, Cutting off healthy, gorgeous hair.

*BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzchinngggggggggggggggggg*

The ponytail falls to the floor and kyle picks it up and dangles it in front of fiona's face, and tossing it onto her lap.

Fiona: No... No... Why... Ok, Kyle I quit, get me out of this chair, I can't stand seeing my hair getting slaughtered.

Kyle: Nope. Your staying in this chair.

Fiona: No kyle, stop it let me out!

Kyle forces fiona back into her seat and makes her stay there.

Fiona: KYLE STOP IT, THE LENGTH I HAVE IS GOOD, IT WILL TAKE ME MONTHS TO GROW BACK WHAT YOU JUST SHEARED OFF ME!

Kyle: Fiona, I can't stop now, I love this.

Kyle grabs a lock of fiona's hair, and pushes the clippers right through it.

*BBZZZZZZZZSSSHINNnngggg*

Fiona: Kyle No! Stop it!

More hair continues to rain down in front of fiona's face

Kyle: Fiona, you've got to trust me.

Fiona watched as clumps of hair fall onto her lap, as hair rained down from above her.

Kyle grabbed smaller clippers and got in front of fiona, he combs down her parted hair, and into her face. The parted hair reaches

down past her chin.

Fiona: Um kyle, what are you doing?

Kyle: Making you attractive

Kyle puts a comb up to her eyebrows, in position to give her blunt bangs. Kyle switched on the small clippers,

He begins to slide it along the comb

but the clippers get jammed from the very thick hair, Fiona loved how she parted her hair, it was a lot of hair too, so

the clippers took a while to get through it. Fiona could now see in front of her.

Fiona: KYLE! WHAT THE FUCK?

Kyle: Oh my god, this looks so cute on you

Fiona watches as the hair from her beautiful part now slides down the cape and onto the floor leaving a pile of what use to

define who she was.

Fiona starts to cry a little bit, but kyle keeps working on the back, Buzzing away hair creating a blunt bob just below her

shoulders.

Kyle finally finishes and releases fiona from the nylon cape.

Kyle hands fiona a mirror.

Fiona: I hate it. I loved my long hair.

Fiona kneels to the ground, and picks up her silky long hair, and her ponytail and sobs.


End file.
